


Hey Brother

by Persephonee



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Mutual Pining, Pining, Song Lyrics, Taako is Lonely for a little bit, Taako wears a wedding dress, Weddings, at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: A summary of Taako and Lup’s life





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this song, and just immediately thought of these two because they are the best.  
> (I promise it’s a better ending than Say You Won’t Let Go)

  
_Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_   
_Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Growing up the way they did was not ideal. Being shuffled off from one home to another wasn’t exactly normal for other elves their age. But the one constant thing form age 5 to 12. The two of them, side by side. Taako and Lup. Lup and Taako. It was at the fifth house that they promised to never leave each other. The relative they were staying with was almost never around and when he was, neither thought he even knew the twins were there at all.

Finally they got a break, at an aunts house when they were 12. She was a kind, elderly elf who taught them both how to cook and fend for themselves. She made it so they felt like they had a home for the first time in a long time. Then one night she said good night to them, went to bed and didn’t get up. She’d passed away in her sleep without warning. That was the first time either of the twins felt any great loss. After the funeral it was decided that they would go to separate homes. Now that just wound’t do. The night before they would be shipped off they ran.

After about a month they met a caravan and joined them as chefs. Life on the rode wasn’t so bad. They were treated better than any of their relatives had treated them. Then the caravan was attacked by bandits and killed almost everyone. Taako, Lup, and couple others just barely escaped with their lives. A few hot, hungry, terrifying days later they were found by a traveling circus. Once again they joined as chefs. Over time they got better and better at cooking, but never really made any friends.

One night Taako had gone out to get more ingredients and couple new recipes for them to try out. It was dark when he got back. it was dark when he heard the voices. “Ah c’mon baby girl we just want to have some fun~” one said.

“Yeah, just some harmless fun. Come on sweetheart,” another added.

“I already said no! Fuck off!” another voice barked. And Taako knew that voice. He’d heard it everyday of his god forsaken life. The elf dropped the bags of food and spices he was carrying and ran. He ran and ran until the voices got louder and he saw them. It was dim and a bit hard to see, but what he saw made his blood run cold.

Lup was backed against a concrete wall while two burly humans ganged up on her. “Hey!” Taako shouted, not really sure what to do next.

All he knew was that he had to get their attention off his sister. It did well in that plan, as the humans whipped their heads around to the elf, Lup was able to punch one square in the jaw. the fight only took two minutes with bruises on each end, but if that hadn’t happened it wouldn’t have really been a fight.

Taako took in a deep breathe and looked over at his twin. “You good?” he asked.

Lup mirrored his actions. “Yeah.”

They did that for a while. Moving around from caravan to caravan, making themselves useful until they weren’t anymore. Finally, around age one hundred they saw the advertisement. _Want to explore?_  it asked in big, blue, block letters. _The Institute of Planar Research is looking for a head Science Officer, a Chef, an Arcana Specialist, and a Chronicler! Apply here today and explore the planes of existence!_

_Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_   
_Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

There was an address and the Institute logo on the paper. The twins shared a look and then shrugged. It wouldn’t hurt to apply. A month later they not only landed the role as Chefs but also the Arcana Specialists. And for the first time in a long time, they began to feel like they had a home with people who weren’t them. While training for the mission, Barry Bluejeans became a close acquaintance and Magnus was always friendly. And it was nice. It feel like you had a home after moving constantly from place to place all your life, staying put for a little while was *nice*. Finally the day of the press conference before the mission and that night was amazing. The shoes Taako and Lup got were nice shoes.

Then they were flying into the unknown and landing in a different plane. The plane of just animals. It was so strange at first. The language was hard to grasp too, but they eventually got the hang of it. It was fun, until a year later the inky darkness came and ate all of it. And it was just like when they were kids. Going from plane to plane every year, never really having a home, just each other.

_What if I'm far from home?_   
_Oh brother, I will hear you call!_   
_What if I lose it all?_   
_Oh sister, I will help you hang on!_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Years passed and they all grew closer. They took care of each other, like a family. There was one particular day that Lup would always remember. It was cycle 17 and Barry was fixing a robot housing a particularly rambunctious spirit. It kept shocking him and laughing and Lup laughed too. And in that moment, she felt something other than friendship towards the human. “Taako? Taako! Taako help!” Lup was frantic, bursting into her twins room without warning. To his credit, said twin was not surprised by the intrusion. Simply kept braiding his long hair.

“Yes dear sister, what is it?” he asked.

“You have to swear it’s just between us. Really Taako, this is not good,” Lup said.

“Alright, alright, I swear, what is it?” Taako wasn’t sure what was going on, but was almost certain his sister was over reacting.

“I think I might like Barry.”

“You what?” Taako yelled, jumping slightly, hair forgotten. His mind went blank. What was he supposed to do kill the guy? By now they both knew that wouldn’t work and it would be kind of awkward for the whole team, one team member killing another. And they couldn’t do what they had done in the past, which was just leave.

“Uhh… wait to see if it goes away?”

“You’re really not helping. I thought you were my brother!” Lup groaned and flopped on to the bed next to said brother.

“Sorry Lup, but I don’t know what to do with this. It’s not like we can do anything about it anyway.”

Lup covered her face and groaned. “You know for a twin brother, you’re not very helpful.”

Taako chuckled gently and went back to his hair.

No. No, no no no no no! Taako would not do this! Not four cycles after Lup complained about liking Barry was Barry admitting that he liked Lup and now they won’t admit it to each other. No! Even the people of the other planes could see it! The glowing creatures of the dark plane glowed brighter when they were close to their mate. They said Lup and Barry glowed more when they were close together, though no one on the crew could see any change. The puppies in Puppy Town kept pulling the two together. After twenty plus cycles of watching those two dance around one another, they finally became a couple in cycle 47. And then they were even more unbearable, always acting so lovey dovey UGH!

The journey they took, the cycles, finding the light, over and over again. It was exhausting. When they finally settled in Fearune, the last cycle, they settled down. The crew broke the light into seven pieces and scattered it around. They had finally won. Or so they thought. Wars broke out over the power these objects held. The destruction and death the artifacts brought was terrible, but nobody felt worse than Lup. Entire cities just gone, the only remnant a black circle of glass. “You know it’s not your fault. You didn’t want this,” Taako said, trying desperately to console his sister.

“I know,” she responded. There were tears in her eyes. The two hugged and went to bed. Little did they know, that was the last they would see of each other for a long, long time.

_Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_   
_Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Who was that? The figure of a man, a human man was falling and falling. Taako didn’t see what happened to it, but he presumed that the poor man’s fate was sealed, didn’t matter who it was. Taako looked around in confusion. Where was he? On the deck of some ship? How did he get on it? What was he wearing? The elf was wearing a white shirt and grey pants and both a red robe and jacket. He had to admit, he looked amazing natch, but _what was he wearing?_ He took a step back from the rail, as to not come to the same fate as the poor falling human and then there was a pain on the back of his head and then darkness.

Bright sunlight and a pounding headache greeted him when he woke. Taako blinked and sat up to try and see his surroundings a bit more. He was surrounded by greenery and trees. Obviously a forest, but how did he get there? Taako swirled his head to the left to see… a stage coach attached to a horse? Painted on the side was a logo and swirling letters that it was for _Sizzle It Up With Taako_.

Said elf got to his feet and he staggered towards the vehicle. He opened the door to it. There was a schedule tapped to the door. Dates and places were scrolled across it, none of which made any sense to Taako. There really wasn’t anything else to do other than go to the place first on the list.

After a confusing few weeks, he arrived in Raven’s Roost. Apparently he was a traveling cooking show, which made sense. He’s Taako. From T.V.. Though he never really knew what that meant before now. While on the rode he met Sazed, a half-orc that adored him and his show. Sazed became his second hand man and eventually made appearances on the show. In fact Sazed was the one to suggest he learn magic to spice up the show a little bit.

“Just imagine it! Taako: the amazing magic chef!” he had said. For some reason that had worked and magic was added to the cooking show. And things went well for such a long time. Until Glamour Springs. Forty people, all dead because of him. For the next two days Sazed was jittery and nervous, of coarse he was. Taako had just killed forty people!

“Do… Do you know what might have happened?” Sazed asked. Taako had thought long and hard about this question. In that moment he knew and it made his blood run cold.

“The elder berries. I… I must have transmuted them into Night Shade.”

After that Sazed left, probably not wanting to be associated with somebody like him. And Taako was alone. More alone than he ever was. It felt vile there was a missing piece of the puzzle, but what?

About a year later Taako found himself on a job with two others, a human named Magnus Burnsides and Merle Highchurch. Or was it Hightower? The dwarf had used both, it got a bit confusing. And suddenly he wasn’t so alone anymore. For some reason Taako trusted these people.

The three boys, nicknamed the tres horny boys, went on adventure after adventure, recovering the artifacts. They brought them back to the Bureau of Balance to be destroyed and called it a day. And he was somewhat happy. That loneliness had subsided a bit, and there were people who he would actually call friends.

Then they went to Refuge. And Taako found out that it had been Razed who had ruined that part of his life. Which was something of a relief, but forty people were still dead. There was another thing that was bothering him though. Those early memories; something was… off about them. There was something that should be there, but just… not.

That thought was discarded when he saw Kravitz in his dorm that night. Now there were possibilities there. The date they went on had been nice, despite Kravitz’s freak out at the end. Litches? On the moon base?  
There were more dates of that. Dinner in Neverwinter, a resort in Goldcliff and a few others. It was never officially stated, but they both knew they were boyfriends. Somewhere between the second and third date was when Taako realized he had a legitimate boyfriend.

The next mission they went on was much different. Learning about the BoB and Barry Bluejeans was alive, oh and the whole Magnus losing his body thing. The list of people he trusted was reduced to nothing and nobody. The four of them had to get back to the moon base, and get back to the Director’s secret office. What they found there changed everything.

He remembered. That missing part. Lup. He knew. As the memories flowed back his blood boiled in rage. Lucretia. What the fuck. She took everything from him. His friends, his sister. The one constant thing in his life ripped away from him in one instant. And Lup was still gone. With tears in his eyes Taako pointed his umbra staff at the traitor. “Ten!”

He would do it. He’d shoot her. Taako glance over at Barry, who didn’t look much better, tears visible in his eyes. “Nine!”

Lucretia was speaking franticly, but Taako didn’t listen. “Eight!”

All hell broke loose and he thought this was it. This was when he died for good. Kravitz would finally have his soul. And then Angus shot that fire ball out of the staff and Taako put it all together. The surges of power, the tried shot at Kravitz that one time, the burned name in the wall. And Taako broke the staff and there she was. His other half, his best friend, his twin. Lup. “You’re dating the Grim Reaper?!” she shouted in greeting. And he laughed, because finally he was complete.

_What if I'm far from home?_   
_Oh brother, I will hear you call!_   
_What if I lose it all?_   
_Oh sister, I will help you hang on!_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

The years following the day of Story and Song were peaceful. The twins were in a secret competition to see who’s boyfriend proposed first. Lup won of coarse, but only by a day. And like everything else they did, they got married together. Months leading up to it were long with planning and picking decorations and picking dresses. Of course if Lup got a dress Taako would get a dress too!

When the day finally arrived, the ceremony couldn’t end sooner. As the vows were said, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. Cheers of joy went up as the happy, now married couples walked back down the isle and out the door.

The reception was wild, lights flashing, kids laughing and running under foot. Taako spotted Merle’s kids, and Carey and Killian’s little boy. Near the end of the night the dance floor was cleared as Lup and Taako stepped out. A song began to play. _Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover. Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_  it sang. The twins went into a compacted dance with spins and stepping around each other, huge smiles on their faces. As the song came to an end the two pulled their respective spouses on to the dance floor to join them. By the song’s each couple was kissing and smiling and people were cheering and they were just so happy.


End file.
